narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation
The Shinobi World War Arc spans at chapter 515 to current. It covers the Fourth Shinobi World War where the Five Great Shinobi Countries all ally into the Allied Shinobi Forces to oppose Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki, all to protect the last two jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee. The War arc formally began in chapter 516 with the war finally starting with both the Allied Shinobi Forces and Akatsuki moving out for battle. Summary Battle of the Ambush Squads The first battle to happen in the war was when the two Ambush Squadrons met in battle. Kankurō lead the Surprise Attack Division against Sasori, Deidara, Chūkichi and Shin of the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, having been resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight in the War. Shin tried resisting the control, yet attacked against his will against his own brother Sai and his comrades. Through clever maneuvering and strategy, as well as Deidara enraging Sai, both Deidara and Sasori were captured in Kankurō's Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot. After seeing the picture finished in Sai's picture book, Shin's ties to the world were severed and he could pass on, breaking the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. Chūkichi was returning to reinforce Deidara and Sasori. Sasori is then released from the summoning thanks to Kankurō in much the same way as Shin. With the new found information about how to release the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection by freeing the soul, Kankurō prepares his team to launch their ambush. Elsewhere, Madara Uchiha meets up with Kabuto, who still holds onto Anko Mitarashi's unconscious body with his snake. Kabuto sensed that Sasori and Shin were released from his technique, having good feeling about how things are going well with his plan. He tells Madara to go ahead to the front lines while he keep hidden and focused on his technique. Gazing at Anko, Madara realizes that Anko was able to veered incredibly close to his hideout and Kabuto knew about it, figuring that Kabuto must have led her there as part of his plan for him and the Allied Shinobi Forces to take each other out. However, Madara quietly states that in the end, Kabuto isn't using him, but he is the one using Kabuto. Killer Bee attempts to teach Naruto the Tailed Beast Ball, but Naruto cannot turn into the Nine-Tails because his bond with it is weak. The Eight-Tails then explained to Naruto that whenever he uses the Nine-Tails' chakra he stocks his own and the Nine-Tails can steal it, in the end Naruto could lose it all and die if he uses the chakra constantly, and using shadow clones speeds up the process, making them useless. The Eight-Tails explained that him and Bee were able to compromise on how much chakra each would take from the other, eliminating the risk. Naruto decides to focus on his own skills with the Nine-Tails chakra, trying to perform the Rasengan using the fox's chakra shroud to make extra hands in lieu of shadow clones. Killer Bee notices the technique is similar to the Tailed Beast Ball, and upon learning it was created by the Fourth Hokage, he tells Naruto to keep on working on it. Arrival of the Third Division While the ambush squad members were waiting to attack the incoming enemy force, they encountered Zabuza, Haku and two other ninja. Haku was about to use Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors when Kakashi arrived in time to help. Zabuza and Haku then had a brief chat with Kakashi until Kabuto brought a dramatic change to his Impure World Resurrection, turning Zabuza and the three into mindless slaughter machines. Zabuza, Haku, Gari, former member of Explosion Corps from Iwagakure, like Deidara, and Pakura, kunoichi with kekkei genkai from Sunagakure attacked Kakashi's army with no hesitation cruelly. Then, Kakashi said he got an idea of enemy's tactics and it's their turn for the counter-attack. But Kabuto didn't even give them a chance, having Gari and Pakura summon a previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The swordsmen then attacked, using their superior swordsmanship to kill at least a dozen more allied shinobi. Kakashi developed a plan involving Ensui Nara, Santa Yamanaka and Maki to trap Zabuza. However, Haku once more saved Zabuza, holding Kakashi in place, which Zabuza tried to exploit by attempting to slash through both of them. Kakashi was slashed yet survived and immediately countered, allowing Maki to immobilize the recovering Haku and Zabuza, stopping the Hidden Mist Technique. Kakashi angered by the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to be an unforgivable matter stated that he'd go on a rampage. Revived Kage and the Protected Daimyō The war rages on and Gaara picks up the presence of Mū, the Second Tsuchikage with his Sensor Sand despite the latter being invisible. Kabuto decides to have Mū summons the Second Mizukage, Third Raikage and Fourth Kazekage. They all try to learn who resurrected them until the Fourth Kazekage tells them of Second Hokage, the creator of Impure World Resurrection, being dead and the possible culprit of their revival being Orochimaru. Suddenly, the Kazekage notices they are all being watched by his son. Ao informs the Kages of the revival of the past Kage and powerful well known shinobi such as the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumo. After hearing of his father and the Gold and Silver Brother's resurrection, A decides to enter the battlefield but Tsunade keeps him from doing so. Shikaku Nara formulates battles plans with portions of the Second, Fourth and Fifth Divisions to assist the First Division which A approves. Elsewhere, Black Zetsu appears before what appears to be the hideaway of the country daimyō. Black Zetsu decides to make a move but ends up alerting the guarding shinobi and learns the daimyō he sees are just wooden dummies. At the real hideaway of the daimyō, they bicker of the place they are hiding at. Black Zetsu escapes from the guards and continues his objective. Mei Terumī and Chōjūrō accompany the Frost Daimyō while he is escorted to the safe house of the daimyō and explains to him of their plan of hiding the daimyō by switching from safe house to safe house to hide from the enemy which puts the concerned daimyō at ease. Darui vs. the Gold and Silver Brothers The First Division begin their fight with enemy as Chōza Akimichi confronts Dan and Asuma Sarutobi and Hiashi Hyūga confronts his resurrected brother, Hizashi Hyūga. Darui decides to take on the Gold and Silver Brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, ashamed of fighting once good men of their village. Samui and her brother Atsui arrive to assist him in his fight with the brothers. To fight against the trio, the brothers pull out the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. At Allied Shinobi Forces HQ, A tells Tsunade the reason why the brothers possess chakra of the Nine-Tails. At one point, Kumo tried to capture the Nine-Tails but the Gold and Silver Brothers ended being swallowed. Two weeks later, the Nine-Tails regurgitated them after they caused commotion in its stomach, resulting in them obtaining its chakra. They are able to possess the Sage of the Six Paths's tools due to their massive chakra which if a normal person wielding them would die by the massive chakra consumption. The brothers begin fighting Darui and his teammates where Kinkaku tackles Atsui and Samui with the Kōkinjō and Ginkaku severs their pulled souls with the Shichiseiken which are after that sucked in the Benihisago. The siblings try to keep themselves quite as their most spoken word will result in them being sealed in Benihisago. Kinkaku waves the Bashōsen to create a wave of fire that causes Atsui to say "hot", his spoken word, and gets sealed. Ginkaku holds Samui hostage and the brothers threatens Darui she will be killed unless he drops his weapon. Just as he appears to have given up, Darui slices Kinkaku's arm and aims Storm Release: Laser Circus on Ginkaku to free Samui. Ginkaku kicks his sliced arm wrapped with Kōkinjō at Darui causing his soul to be pulled out. Ginkaku seals Samui despite her not saying a word and Kinkaku curses Darui's soul. Darui discovers that if he keeps silent to long, he'll be sealed anyways. Ginkaku refers to shinobi of Kumo as tools of the Raikage though Darui calls them disgraces for thinking that. An angered Kinkaku yells at him saying he is a tool too but Darui states he is not a tool but the second right arm of the Raikage. Despite not saying his most spoken word "dull", Darui is still sealed when saying words sounding similar to dull. Darui apologizes to those he failed which cancels the sealing as the spoken word "dull" has changed to "sorry" due to Darui being very apologetic. Darui attacks Ginkaku which causes him to bump into Kinkaku holding the Kōkinjō and causes his soul to be pulled out. Darui steals Shichiseiken and Benihisago from brothers and curses and seals away Ginkaku after he says "Kinkaku". Seeing his brother being sealed, Kinkaku becomes enraged and takes the form of a six-tailed fox. During his training, Naruto senses an evil presence from Kinkaku's transformation. Kinkaku begins going on a rampage against the First Division, taking out many shinobi. HQ learns of Kinkaku's transformation and A decides to seal him in the fifth treasure Kumo managed to take back from the brothers, the Kohaku no Jōhei. Mabui uses her Heavenly Transfer Technique to send Darui the sealing pot while Shikaku talks to Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka using Inoichi Yamanaka's Yamanaka Clan Telepathy to have them help Darui. Kinkaku notices Darui's plan and tries to strike him but Kitsuchi and his division saves Darui from him. Part of the Fourth Division arrives as well along with Shikamaru, Chōji and Ino. The trio use their Formation Ino-Shika-Chō to get a hold of Kinkaku, giving Darui the chance to seal him in the pot. Mifune vs. Hanzō/Team 10 Reunited Chūkichi receives back-up from a team consisting of Hanzō, Chiyo, and Kimimaro to fight the Surprise Attack Division. Hearing their arrival, Deidara demands them to save him. Kankurō's team retreats with the enemy following them. After enough focus, Hanzō summons his salamander Ibuse and commands him to use Poison Mist to stop them. Hanzō finds the Ambush Squad who are paralyzed by the poisonous and moves in to kill Kankurō with his kusarigama but the attack is stopped by the arrival of Mifune and his division who came to back up the Surprise Attack Division. Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::8 Category:Arcs